


Scenario: Yami Gets Kidnapped

by Armada (NekoFaulty)



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm so embarrassed, M/M, My heart is overflowing with happiness, Supposedly only a google docs until I got showered with compliments, They wanted to be able to save it, so here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoFaulty/pseuds/Armada
Summary: After winning a trial in court, Alec received a call from his boyfriend, Yami, only to hear a different voice.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Scenario: Yami Gets Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Alec is my OC while Yami is an OC a friend of mine in Discord has. They got together during a roleplay we did for funsies, until a plot developed, and now Alec and Yami are happy~  
> I don't know how to do archive warnings! Uhh, trigger warning? Gunshots, a bit of fight scene?

Alec, having just won a trial, was in a good mood. As soon as he walked out the court, he received a call from Yami, however, the voice on the other end didn't belong to him.

“You sure have nice taste in men~”

His mood immediately turned sour, “Cut to the chase.”

The other person laughed, mockingly. “Oh, so smart! What do you say I send to you, your dear boyfriend’s head as a reward?”

Alec’s expression darkened, he growled back in a threatening tone, “Cut even a single strand of his hair, I will bring hell on earth.”

“Scary~! Well, since I’m oh so nice, I’ll give you a chance to save him...” The person paused, then in a low tone said, “10 minutes.”

Then the person hung up.

To cross a kind man is to cross the devil, and that is what Alec will be. His moral code isn’t as strict as people thought it would be. He has personal connections one can’t imagine him to have. He walked quickly, using his judgment to guess the possible location, while he made a call to one of the hackers he knows that goes by “Phage.”

In mere seconds, Phage got the location and the person behind it. Alec, too, can hack, but not as good as Phage can. Which is why he is more than grateful to have her on his side.

He rushed to the location, while still on call with Phage, he has the right earbud of his earphone on.

“I got a hold of the security now too. Just say the word and I’ll shut it off. Oh, and there’s 5 snipers on the ready for you.”

“Got it.”

As soon as he stepped foot in the premises, a shot was heard along with a loud shatter. Anyone would think that a sniper shot and missed. However…

Phage whistled, “As epic as ever! Man, I’d sure love to see it, but even hearing it is still cool~”

Alec has a special gun, with a bullet slim enough to fit inside the muzzle of any rifle. It’s what he uses to disarm snipers, without having to get close to them, the rifles either shatter or be completely useless

During an adrenaline rush, Alec would much rather dodge the bullets the snipers shoot at him. But he knows how toxic it can be for long periods of time. He wouldn’t want Yami to worry. No matter how badly he wants to quickly save him, Alec needs to be patient, he has enough time too after all.

After 5 consecutive shots, Alec was then in front of the building.

“My time to shine?”

“Yup.”

A single beep was all Alec needed to hear from Phage’s end, before rushing in.

For others, it wouldn’t be as easy to get past numerous trained people, but not for Alec. He made quick work of them. Dodging left and right, kicking their stomachs so hard they spat out blood, punching some of them out cold, and shooting them in spots that aren't deadly but enough to incapacitate them due to the pain.

It didn’t take long for him to reach the room where Yami and that trash known as Jake, according to the files Phage briefly read to him.

He kicks open the door, Jake begins to clap, amused.

“You really went all out?” He mockingly laughed again, “The power of love, ain’t it?”

Phage whispered, “That is far from going all out, but F to Jake.”

Alec ignored her, his focus was on Jake, who was slowly walking to Yami, who had been bound to a chair with ropes.

He had a mocking smirk on his face, as if to say, ‘I still have the upper hand.’ Unfortunately, Alec cares little to none of Jake’s wellbeing.

Bang!

“Son of a-”

Bang! Bang! Bang! 4 shots. Alec shot him in both thighs and both arms.

Jake let out a curse storm, “YOU-”

Alec put the muzzle of his gun inside of Jake’s mouth, whatever Jake was about to say or whatever Jake had up his sleeve, matters not anymore. Alec glared him down, a look that even demons would run from. As much as Jake tries to hide it, his body says otherwise. He was trembling, sweating a lot, tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

Alec tapped his right earphone, before taking it off. As soon as he did, a loud gunshot was heard. With that, Jake fainted.

Phage laughed, “HE HAD THE GAL TO MESS WITH YOU BUT THEN HE FAINTED??? AT THE MERE SOUND OF A GUNSHOT??? HAHAHAHAHAHA”

“Call the police.” Alec said before hanging up.

He set down his gun on the floor beside Jake before standing. He’ll have to clean that, but first… Alec sighed, before hurriedly turning around, his demeanor changed completely. He removed Yami’s binds and hugged him tightly.

He spoke with a shaky breath, “Are you okay? Are you hurt? I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry you had to go through this… I-”

“No. Stop.” Yami hugged back, slowly patting Alec’s head, “Don’t apologize. I’m fine now...”

They stayed like that for a few moments, until they heard the police sirens.

Alec is looking forward to the interrogation with Jake, he’ll be sure to enjoy it.


End file.
